


Промах

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Rendomski



Series: 4 левел, мини [3]
Category: Hellsing, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cruelty, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На вилле Геселл Эрик Леншерр встречает вовсе не свиновода с портным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Промах

— Тебя можно читать как раскрытую книгу.

— Да что ты говоришь…

Татуировка испещряет левую половину тела его собеседницы: не далее пяти минут тому назад — страстной любовницы, которая вскрикивала, царапалась, до синяков стискивала мускулистыми бёдрами, в пылу бурного соития согнав с Эрика семь потов. Поэтому сейчас он способен только устало вести пальцами вдоль ровного, как по линеечке, края татуировки, промеж полных грудей и ниже, будто приминая вдоль корешка страницы, в самом деле. Книга бесстыдно раскрыта, но язык, на котором она написана, неведом, титульный лист пуст: ни автора, ни выходных данных, а название «Зорин Блиц» не говорит Эрику ровным счётом ничего. Несмотря на жару и взмыленность самого Эрика, кожа под пальцами матовая и гладкая, как дорогая бумага бледно-телесного оттенка. Буквы вперемешку с цифрами и оккультными символами завихряются на подтянутом животе. Собственная татуировка, строчка цифр 214782, так и норовит юркой ящеркой соскользнуть с предплечья Эрика, скрыться в полуводовороте, низвергающемся в пупок, или затеряться среди символов, темнеющих сквозь светлую поросль на лобке. Пальцы раскрывают слипшиеся страницы маленькой книжечки внизу, влекомые поначалу всего лишь любопытством: насколько далеко заходят буквы, насколько педантичен был нанёсший их мастер. Затем накатывает желание, приливом следуя за луной глубокого женского вздоха, волной подталкивает Эрика к гроту в окружении слипшихся промокших завитков, манящих, как лепестки хищной морской анемоны — добычу. Рука, опустившаяся на затылок, ерошит волосы, подталкивает ненавязчиво вниз, будто пассивно влекомая тем же приливом. Смешанный вкус женщины и собственного семени, солёный и благоуханный, пробуждает какую-то животную гордость за наглядное свидетельство обладания, за хозяйскую метку в сакральной чужой глубине. Глубина охотно подаётся навстречу, язык проталкивается туда, куда готова устремиться снова другая часть тела Эрика, но рука на затылке просит не прерываться. Зелёные, как море, странно сощуренные глаза (ведьминские, приходит отчего-то в голову) умоляют, нет, щедро поят чужой медово-липкой похотью, которая обволакивает малейшее побуждение воспротивиться, ласкает гортанным, чуточку насмешливым «умничка», а в отдалении чужой голос несдержанно роняет: «Не покоцанным хером, так хоть языком, давай, жидёнок».

Нет, голос не второй — тот же самый. Проговаривается, не удерживает рвущегося с цепи презрения. Горло резко сводит тошнотой, будто пил-пил взахлёб вкусную ключевую воду — и вдруг едва не заглотнул всё это время таившуюся на донышке жирную пиявку. Возбуждение, сладкий дурман, как рукой снимает, да в жизни у Эрика не возникало желания подлизать женщине, даже которой долго и увлечённо добивался бы, что уж говорить о полчаса назад встреченной немке. При первой же резкой попытке отстраниться ласкавшая до сих пор рука вцепляется в волосы, но в бешенстве Эрик вырывается, оставляя больно выдираемые пряди в цепких пальцах, также как, кажется, в хватке чужой, щупальцами обвившей воли — обрывки мечущегося, охваченного паникой рассудка. Металл, металл, ужасом прошибает понимание, что в пределах досягаемости не ощущается ни кусочка металла. Понятно теперь, отчего в комнате такая духота: из вентилятора под потолком выпотрошены все винтики, и понятно, отчего вместо замка в двери зияет дыра. Поднятый им внизу, в баре, ураган из нащупанных вслепую металлических предметов напрасно бьётся в плотно закрытые ставни; заветная монета и та осталась там же, в кармане небрежно скинутого белого пиджака. Ловушка, тщательно подготовленная специально для него, Эрика Леншерра, и специально для него подослана женщина, чьё оружие — не металлические игрушки простых смертных.

Застрявшие в пальцах ниточки рассудка она ловко сплетает в «кошкину люльку», ловит сознание Эрика в сеть воспоминаний, с головой окунает в концлагерь, в толпу изнеможённых погасших взглядов и поникших плеч, в истошные крики матери. Снова перед глазами стоит равнодушное лицо Шмидта, и монета, и бессилие, страшное и абсолютное, какое бывает, казалось бы, только во сне, бессилие между «раз», «всё хорошо» и «два», и между «два» и «три», и неощущаемая, будто нарисованная в насмешку на столе монета, и выстрел, мать, Клаус Шмидт, выстрел, выстрел, выстрел…

Ураган слепой ярости.

Вот здесь телепатические силки и перекручиваются, вываливая жертву, как из перекосившегося гамака, на твёрдую землю. В попытке парализовать Эрика страхом, отчаянием худших кошмаров, ведьма допускает промах. Отчаяние, страх в привитом доктором Клаусом Шмидтом — какая ирония! — рефлексе заставляют напрячь способности до предела, когда тянет даже мельчайшие частицы металла в краске клейма под собственной кожей. Клейма позора, порабощения, вместо имени выданного номера 214782, дёргающегося, больно царапающего когтистой ящеркой, которая рвётся на волю: спрыгнуть, скрыться в мельтешении других цифр, букв, символов…

Татуировка.

Крупицы металла слишком ничтожные, чтобы ощутить их, швыряясь столовыми приборами и мебелью этажом ниже. Но достаточные, если собраться, сконцентрировать всё внимание на пёструю, наглядно обнажённую двухмерную поверхность, игнорируя завлекательные выпуклости и изгибы, выступающие в измерение третье.

От животворящего испуганного вскрика в голове проясняется в мгновение ока. И наверняка от того ещё, что назвавшаяся именем Зорин Блиц немка, захваченная врасплох собственной болью и страхом, отпускает тянущиеся к сознанию Эрика нити.

— Без фокусов, ясно?! — рявкает Эрик, захлёбываясь неожиданно визгливым от не отпустившего ещё напряжения голосом. Рука, вытянутая вперёд в попытке лучше прочувствовать отдалённый металл, — привычка совершенно бесполезная, но неизбывная — стискивается, будто физически нащупывает, перехватывает во власть Эрика теперь перешедшие нити контроля, которые тянутся от каждой буквы. Тянутся, натягиваются, искушают дёрнуть, выдрать с корнем. — Без фокусов. Не то шкуру спущу.

Горло перехватывает в приливе чистой, неразбавленной сладострастной ненависти. В голове теперь не укладывается, как он мог захотеть это существо враждебной расы, враждебного вида. Вошёл в затенённый, после полуденного тропического солнца и вовсе тёмный гостиничный ресторанчик. Обрадовался отсутствию посетителей и немного удивился татуированной спортивного вида барменше за стойкой: в подобном благолепном заведении, словно прямо от подножья Альп перенесённом, ожидаешь встретить пухленькую приличную фрау в эклектичном народном костюме. А когда, отхлебнув холодного пива, взглядом Эрик угодил, как метким шаром — в бильярдную лунку, в расчётливо подставленный вырез, из которого вздымались полные груди (одна — в письменах вездесущей татуировки), от одного-единственного долгого глотка после перехода по жаре так и развезло. Вдобавок, к спортивным сильным девицам, подобным моделям с нацистских плакатов и агитфильмов, которые постыдно, но неудержимо бередили его либидо ещё в бытность подростком, Эрик питал слабость до сих пор. Почему бы и нет, подумалось. Почему бы и не развлечься с оторвой, которая охотно с ним заигрывала? А там к вечеру подтянется если не сам Шмидт, то те, от кого можно будет получить дальнейшие сведения о нём. Отмахнулся — абсурдно, понимал он теперь — от мысли расспросить саму фройляйн Зорин Блиц. Что с неё возьмёшь, во время войны она в гитлерюгенде, в лучшем случае, состояла. Сейчас-то ясно стало, что внешность, ограничения стандартной человеческой физиологии в мире, которому Эрик принадлежит, не значат ничего, и если чему и следует доверять, так это ответной ненависти и презрению, искажающим лицо противника.

Единственное, что мешает Эрику излить накопленную, распалённую ненависть в закономерном оргазме, освежевать пойманную марионетку, это рвущийся с губ вопрос:

— Где Клаус Шмидт?

— Что?!

— Клаус Шмидт? Он здесь? Где он?

Голова Блиц дёргается, как от удара, в нервном смешке.

— Шмидт? Так ты один из его выродков?

Подразумевает ли она его национальность, мутацию или проведённые в качестве лабораторной крысы месяцы, Эрик не понимает. Впрочем, значения детали не имеют. Несколько ниточек дёргается, несколько букв на лице и округлом плече лопается кровью.

— Где, — глухо повторяет Эрик, — Клаус Шмидт?

Желания смеяться у Блиц убавляется, слова она теперь подбирает осмотрительнее.

— Здесь его больше нет. Они с Доком не поладили. Говорят, Шмидт где-то на Карибах.

— Где-то? — Ещё несколько букв вспухают под кожей, кажущейся всё бледнее по контрасту со струйками крови.

— Не знаю! Только слышала, что курсирует на собственной яхте. «Каспар»… „Каспартина”, кажется, называется. Предпочитает жить в окружении проточной воды.

— Проточной воды?

Контроль, ощущение металла, от которого знакомо чуть холодеют ладони, едва не ускользает, когда Блиц широко ухмыляется и Эрик отшатывается при виде удлинённых клыков, как у хищного зверя или… или у выдумки невежд и массового кинематографа. Ранки на месте выдранных букв не только перестали уже кровоточить, но будто бы и затягиваются, насколько заметно под быстро подсыхающей кровью.

— Ты вмешался не в свою игру, Эрик Леншерр. Наши дела тебя не касаются, а твои с Шоу дела не волнуют нас.

— Никакого Шоу…

— Себастьян Шоу — так Шмидт называет себя сейчас. Отпусти меня, и убирайся отсюда невредимым. Иначе найдутся среди нас такие, кому нипочём твои… фокусы.

У Эрика отпускать Блиц невредимой нет ни малейшего намерения — как нет причины верить её обещаниям и угрозам. Вряд ли требуются телепатические способности, чтобы понять это.

— Мы тебе не человеческие мутанты, ясно? И не враждуем с вами. Просто в выродках вроде Шоу и тебя здесь нет нужды.

Злость вскипает заново. Не на „выродков” — обидно было бы оказаться человеком нормальным в глазах этих подонков. На то, что его поставили на одну полку со Шмидтом-Шоу. Что ж, отпустить эту то ли ведьму, то ли нечисть с садистскими замашками он, так и быть, отпустит. Однако подарочек напоследок оставит памятный. Всё внимание Эрик сосредотачивает на мельчайших крупицах, на взвеси свинца под кожей лба. До слуха доносится сиплый стон: от боли у Блиц наверняка даже в глазах темнеет.

Звезда Давида на арийском лбу, быть может, и незаслужена, но смотреться будет примечательно.

Концентрацию его Блиц нарушает приёмом удручающе-прозаическим — мощным хуком в челюсть. На счастье Эрика, он не слишком устойчиво замер на одном колене. Вместо того, чтобы с выбитыми зубами и раздробленной челюстью уйти в нокаут, он просто кувырком отлетает с кровати к стене. Секундой позже Блиц, в чём мать родила — если в принципе была мать у этой твари, — выпрыгивает в окно. Эрик, тоже не теряя времени, вскакивает в брюки и сбегает через бар, прихватив свой белый пиджак и пару первых подвернувшихся под руку ножей, — на случай, если обещанные сотоварищи Блиц караулят неподалёку.

Легкомысленный, едва не оказавшийся роковым промах злит Эрика ещё долго. И вряд ли досада умерилась бы, узнай он, что Зорин Блиц в порученном ей задании преуспела куда хуже него. «Гаплоидный! Вы на всё своё жалкое существование, фройляйн Блиц, усвоите у меня, что такое „гаплоидный”! Мне нужен был нормальный полноценный биологический образец. А вы что мне предъявляете? Мазок располовиненного генетического материала, и думать противно, как полученного?» — неистовствовал помрачённый умом германский гений и бесцеремонно вычищал из-под ногтей своей страстной подчинённой крупицы «полноценного биологического материала», кляня лишний раз Шоу и его выродков. Последующие попытки привить некоторым из своих созданий способности «выродка» результаты дадут малоудовлетворительные. Умение направлять пули точно в цель по самым причудливым траекториям само по себе впечатление производит, но блекнет на фоне потенциала Эрика.

Но этого будущего Эрик в россыпи букв и символов не расшифровал. Впрочем, нужное послание из сеанса интенсивного чтения с Зорин Блиц он извлёк, и оно тянет его на север, будто магнитной пылью выведенное под кожей. Пока не остыл след, пока случайность или намеренное предупреждение не спугнули преследуемую жертву снова.

Шоу. Карибы. Каспартина.

И ещё, откладывает Эрик в памяти и в подсознании: с телепатами нужно быть начеку.


End file.
